The Demon Within
by Derden95
Summary: Seviper awakes with no memory of his past, and a murderous voice in the back of his head claiming to be his brother. When he meets and falls in love with a Gardevoir, he tries to keep his dark half hidden from her and his new life. Pokemon/Pokemon lemons XXX canceled project XXX
1. Chapter 1

Dusk

Authors note: This story is intended to be a first person view from a Seviper. Basically it starts off as boy meets girl thing, and continues with the story… for the most part, I'm making this up as I go really, the general outline is in my head but exactly where it goes I'll find out soon enough. I plan on making cross over fight scenes as well as lemon scenes with other authors characters (after collaborating with them of course) and even a few artists who draw this kind of stuff.

I'm glad I can finally publish this to ; I've been writing this for months whenever I got the chance. Don't worry I plan on working on it more extensively now that I'm starting to upload this story now. Hope you like it, I sure as hell enjoyed writing it (especially the lemons ^^). I will be accepting ideas on characters, fight scenes, lemon scenes, and any ideas in general, I need a bit of help on this and I would appreciate any support I can get.

Oh yea, lemon warning ^^ if you don't like Pokémon/Pokémon lemons GTFO.

Anyway enough of me babbling, read damn it.

Chapter 1: Him, it, and her

Ten years ago I awoke on top of a flat rock cut up, covered in blood and cold as the dark sky poured rain down from above. The cold rain stung on my open wounds, the chill of the outside air freezing me to the core. I could taste my own blood coming out of my mouth. I couldn't remember who I was, where I was, or anything else. I was about fourteen years old but that's all I could remember.

I stumbled off of the rock to luckily find a den opening right up against it. I don't remember how it got there but I didn't care, I was cold, scared, and so close to death. I slithered inside the small cave underneath the flat boulder I would come to call home.

The cuts, wounds, and gashes all healed. But I was left with a large scar across my face and extending across my left eye. I could still see fine, but in my reflection, I could see what looked like a big scary looking monster, that reflection was me… I was a monster.

Over the years I lived on my own in what I learned was in Zangoose territory, so I would always have to been on my guard. Often being attacked in my first few years of how far back I could remember. I learned to not trust the Zangoose, but I learned not to hate them. They were defending their territory from a monster. They would see me and attack, no warning most of the time. Something would come over me, I couldn't help myself but to have some deep dark part of me, like it had a mind of its own, take over against my own will and slaughter anything that tried to kill me, it only came out in the event I was attacked and needed desperate help. After killing any number that attacked me I would let those who lived flee.

I learned to control the beast within me, that evil black souled smirk stuck in the back of my head, just edging me to do something wicked. I eventually learned how to ignore it completely, but every now and then, that… thing just kept seeping back up into my head to whisper the most gruesome things into my mind. It only came up in dire events, but it was still there, I could feel it.

I also learned how to fight in all the times I was attacked, with our without the evil side of me taking control. Those who attacked me seemed like battle hardened veterans, looking to bag the biggest game they could get. Most of the time they ended up impaled on my blade or some other gruesome fate that I was forced to inflict, I eventually grew up about it and stopped getting so emotionally scarred over having to kill. I still hated it but I stopped letting it get to my head, all the regret, all the things I could have done differently. All the pain I caused the others that knew him or her.

I even hated killing for food, but I did when I had to. I despised it but I had to, most of the time I could get by on berries, but I was miserable, always hungry, that part of my mind just edging me to kill, eat, just a bite. I hated that part of my mind; it was like it was a whole different person at all of its seething hatred and evils.

I was alone with whatever malevolent spirit in me... and the whole world seemed to be against me for ten long years, I tried to protect others from that other side of me. Until one day...

It was another boring day, so I lay coiled up in a heap on top of a large flat rock, basking in the warm radiant sunlight that beamed down through the clearing in the trees. All around me were tall trees as far as I could see but this patch of land and three paths in different directions centered around the rock. Just the kind of place to sun bathe. With being cold blooded, I really enjoyed the spring; it was a so much better than the frigid winters.

I hadn't been attacked in weeks, I was feeling good about my luck, and maybe I could live happily without having to stare down a group of Zangoose every other day, and fight them off a week later.

I guess they learned not to mess with me, having killed twenty or thirty of them in time. Over the years they seemed to become weary of me, like I was some big legend they had started or something. I grinned at the thought be being respected, but I felt the cold dark loneliness that it was out of fear.

I have to assume my size helps to intimidate them. I remember once, seeing another Seviper, although he seemed kind of small

*FLASH BACK*

I tried talking to him, but he just stood frozen in fear, like he had seen a ghost. He darted off running from me. Eventually I caught up to him and bound him with my bigger longer body.

With him unable to escape I demanded, "Answer me, why are you so scared of me?" I had been dying to know the answer for years, why everything was either scared of me or trying to kill me on sight.

"Y-you're… you're the…" he trembled with fear, every word making his voice crack, his body trembling, "You're Dusk, y-you're, y-you're supposed to be dead…" He stopped speaking as he struggled more and more to escape.

"Please… don't kill me I have kids, a family," he desperately tried to get me to sympathize with him.

I let him go, I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, but his words made vague memories fade in and out of my mind.

*END FLASHBACK*

Lying on the rock, happy to be in the warming light, I slowly began to doze off when suddenly I hear something.

My head jerked up slightly, eyes wide open to see something coming from around a few trees. Without hesitation I darted across the open area to the nearest bush big enough to conceal me completely.

Breathing as quietly as possible, I didn't know if it was a threat so I remained hidden to make sure, I didn't want to get in a fight today. I looked out with one eye through a small opening in the shrub. I watched the figure as it came into my line of sight.

Immediately my coils relax, my thoughts clear, and I begin to feel my heart beat faster. The thing from behind the vegetation was no longer a threat. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; green hair, crimson eyes, and pale skin flowing down resembling a long elegant white dress; a Gardevoir.

I felt myself become more calm then I ever had been, and a new feeling, a warm and comforting one. I looked on through his small hole in the bush and studied her closely.

The Gardevoir stopped walking just in front of the rock I was just at. She looked around with a suspicious look on her face.

'OH SHIT, SHE'S PHYSIC… SHE KNOWS I'M WATCHING HER' I exclaimed in my mind. Immediately she jerked her head in my direction, scanning for me.

I ducked down even farther; I tried my outright best to not think. I emptied my mind of all thoughts and listened. I heard my own heartbeat, my breaths, and even Gardevoir's breaths.

It seemed like hours before I heard gentle footsteps fading into the distance. I sighed a breath of relief as I heard the last steps in the distance. I wondered why I was so daunted by her. If she were to attack me she would probably lose, but there was something my mind wasn't telling me; why I lost all courage to a girl.

I slowly slithered across the dirt, looking back and forth cautiously to make sure there was no one else around. I returned to my rock to lounge in the sunlight once more. My mind racked with questions now, and regret for not saying something to her. 'Oh well, it's not like she would have liked me anyway, I'm a snake, and she's one of the closest Pokémon to a human,' I sighed, 'still, she was pretty cute'. My thoughts faded away as I fell asleep.

A feint female voice screamed in the distance, I instantly snapped awake to the loud scream, my first though was a mental image of the Gardevoir from earlier, forced into my mind by my subconscious. I didn't know how long I was asleep, but I knew she was in danger. I looked down the path she had left, the same path I heard the scream, presumably her's. Not wasting any time I sprang from his rock and darted across the dirt and grass down the trail. My mind raced with worry of what happened, fear that she might be hurt, and anger to who or what did this.

My mind raced with what might have happened, and then the thought of why I was so concerned for a total stranger, but I still felt an undying attraction to her. Never having felt this before I didn't want to lose it.

I turned around a corner around a large boulder, the scene came into view. A large, full size tree snapped in half, the upper half adjacent to its lower self. Gardevoir lay on the ground unconscious next to the tree's halves, and a large Ryperior standing next to her. I quickly grew furious with the large creature.

"You did this, didn't you" I barked, breathing heavy with rage, my mouth warming up with a slight fire out of rage.

'You know he…, kill him. Sing your fangs into… and rip out his heart' his thoughts whispered into my mind fading in and out with every enraged breath I took. I was trying my best to keep it under control, but he was

"Yea so, I saw her first" he stated as if it was a normal thing.

"Why, tell me why you attacked her" I demanded small embers wafting out of my mouth with my breath.

He laughed, "she's a woman, I can do whatever the fuck I want to her, and now she's mine" he grinned sinfully.

I couldn't believe this sexist ass hole. "You're not doing anything to her" I yelled angrily.

'Yes... Get angry… release me so I can feast on his flesh!' he said even more clearly as I got angrier. Slowly my control over him was fading, I could feel his influence spreading to my body, his words carrying good effect into my mind. I tried to resist him, but part of me wanted to let him out so he could slaughter Ryperior.

The giant black and red creature laughed harder to this, "your seriously trying to defend her...you're an over grown worm. Just turn around and go back to the hole you slithered out of, and I'll claim my prize." he finished looking down at her with his sick thoughts practically oozing out of his sick mind. He reached forward toward the unconscious Gardevoir lying sprawled out on the ground.

This struck a chord in my mind. Something snapped, I could feel my mental prisoner's power suddenly rush through my body, the feeling of unmatched confidence and power rushing through my mind, it was addicting at how his power was so limitless but evil, the temptation to get more of that power, but it would mean he had more control. I still had control for now, but he still could influence my actions.

I could feel my scar beginning to heat up, my tail blade beginning to glow black, the golden scales on my body heating up, my fangs glowing black as well, my body just feeling like I was emanating power, the surge of warm darkness flowing through my veins, making my heart beat loudly. Even my vision seemed to outline Ryperior with a black outline, like my mind was highlighting him.

'That's it, let the power flow through you, let it kill him!' he whispered in my head, his words carrying out into my own mind. It was obvious he was trying to control me, but I was still the one in control of my body.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" I yelled with all my might in my twin voices, my mouth igniting with a sweltering fire. I lunged forward, thrusting my bladed tail, glazed with darkness, at Ryperior's arm.

Ryperior looked alarmed as pulled his bulky arm out of the way just in time, stumbling backwards. I laid myself between Ryperior and Gardevoir, ready to strike. I opened my mouth, speaking through the glowing flames in my voice and 'his' voice at the same time, "You're not touching her, so long as I live!"

'Make sure he never does, make him pay dearly for harming her,' he tried controlling me. I knew he didn't care for Gardevoir, but his words still echoed thought my conscious mind and altered my own thoughts. I didn't know if they were my thoughts or his, but I had an idea to make him pay.

Ryperior managed to gather enough courage to attack me, and charged forward recklessly, raising his right arm at me this time. As he came within range, I lunged my tail out, it coiling around his raised arm before he could react. My jaw sunk into the tree trunk left sticking out of the ground.

Ryperior now seeing the trap was helpless to stop, his momentum too much and my body pulling him with a mild amount of unstoppable force of 'his' power.

With a powerful pull, I closed the gap between the tree and my foe. Ryperior was pulled off of the ground and thrown with ease with 'his' dark addicting power. Not letting go, I proceed to wrap both of Ryperior arms behind his back, keeping a firm death grip on his right arm.

Ryperior landed face first on the ground, skidding a few feet. I raised my shadowy bladed tail to his neck, and I lifted my head to the side of Ryperior's head, to speak into his ear. I could feel how 'he' had almost as much power as I had, I fought 'him' in my head to try and keep my self-control.

The flames in my mouth extinguished as I pushed 'him' away with some of his power. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, still with 'his' power emanating from my body, only slightly less.

Still speaking with twin voices speaking in unison, "Now, what's going to happen next time I see you" I tested him, with my coils gripping his arms tighter.

'Do it, kill him now, rip our blade through his neck, kill him,' my other half influencing me greatly. I could feel his control over my body rivaling my own, my tail blade shook at how both of us were concentrating on its actions. The urge to let the good feeling of all 'his' power flow growing, but at the cost of my control over my body.

Gritting his teeth, he said "I'm goanna shove your head up your a-" he stopped and cried out as the bones in his left arm began crackling and snapping loudly.

My coils snapping his elbow backward, pulling the bones out of their joints, and crushing every single inch of bone I could in his arm. "What are you going to do next time you see me?" I asked in my duel voices, turning his bone to mulch with all of the strength I could control. Just the sight of his arm was grotesque, but at the same time rewarding, some sick twisted part of me enjoyed this, it was 'him', he was getting into my mind. He screamed at the top of his lungs, flailing his body trying to get me off but to no avail.

He took a second to stop shouting, gasping for breath, be begged, "STOP, I'll leave you alone, alright," he cried, the pain of his arm's new mutilated shape speaking over his ego.

"That's better," I released him from my bindings and slithered toward Gardevoir. Half way towards her, I turned my head toward the Ryperior, "if I ever find out about you so much as swearing, I'll tie your legs in pretzels and decorate where ever you are with your organs while you're still alive. Now get out of here, before I change my mind." I said coldly in my dualistic voice. I felt bad about what I had done, but the asshole deserved even more than I had the heart to give him.

'You've done well brother maybe one day you'll see things the way I do soon enough like you used to,' he spoke to me.

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your brother," I snapped at him. He always calls me "brother" and I was sick of it, no way I was his brother.

With the sound of my foe scurrying off with his new sock full of rocks for an arm, I looked back to the still unconscious girl, something inside me made me feel pride in defending her, unexplained nervousness boiling up in me, and something else... something I had never felt before.

'Your alone with her now, don't you want to-' I shut him out of my mind with all my willpower, 'his' power shut away instantly. I knew where 'he' was going, 'he' was no better than that Ryperior if not worse.

I grinned to myself, a new feeling, shutting 'him' away again, and having just rescued the damsel in distress. I felt a feeling of audacity in me, but one fact remained.

Remembering my previous thoughts from back when I first saw her, I turned around, 'she would never like me, hell, she'd probably be afraid of me if she even saw 'him' if 'he' didn't kill her' I thought bitterly.

I looked up to see the sun slowly descending, within an hour darkness would fall and all of the nocturnal predators would come out. Even if she were to wake up now, she would never make it to where ever she came from in time. "Crap…" I said to myself, I looked back to the innocent looking Gardevoir, 'I can't just leave her here." I thought to myself.

It looked down at her. 'I have to do something,' I tried thinking of something other than my only option. I raced my mind, time being against me, and the fact that I have a conscience that would never let me forget it if I left her here led me to my only option.

I looked at her, swallowed a lump in my thought and took a deep breath. 'Taking her to my place is the only option,' I dreaded the thought, my fear of 'him' coming out and harming her, I could never forgive myself if that happened.

I looked back up at the sun nearing the treetops. There was no time to do anything else, I had to bring her home, there was at least a chance she could live this way. I turned back to Gardevoir, carefully wrapping a coiled around her waist, and lifting her up, setting her down face first on my body, her arms limply draped around my body. Something about her just made my mind seem to melt, I couldn't quite think of it.

Seeing her on my back, I sighed in relief, I didn't have any other idea of transporting her. I could get back to the rock before sundown with her this way thankfully.

'This is going to be real awkward if she wakes up,' I thought to myself.

Getting back on track, I began slithering down the path I came from, and toward the rock, slower than usual being careful on behalf of my passenger.

All the way I kept asking, 'Why am I so… like this around her?' to myself, not knowing what the feeling was called, nor having felt this way before.

Finally arriving at the rock, I looked around to see dusk just setting in, the light fading from the forest, and the sound of the predators of the night beginning to come out. There was no time to spare.

I slid myself around the side of the large flat rock until a black den opening was visible. I slid myself inside the hole and into the burrow below, being careful not to hit Gardevoir's head on the entrance.

Once inside I gently placed her on the cold dirt floor next to me. I turned around and slid my head out of the burrow. Scanning back and forth to make sure no one saw me, I made sure my hideout was still unknown. Seeing the coast was clear for the moment, I dragged a log, a bit bigger than the size of a Sudowodo over the hole using my mouth, just enough to cover the hole enough to stay hidden and still be able to breathe down in the small cavern.

Once the rock was in place, it was almost pitch black, except for the few feint rays of moon light leaking in from the edges of the entrance.

The moist air underneath the rock was kind of cold, it always was. I began slithering toward my usual spot on the other side of the small cave. I knew she would wake up; it was only a matter of time. I didn't know what to say to her, maybe she wouldn't know I was here and she'd just sleep until morning when it's safest to leave.

I coiled up into a neat stack to try and retain some of my body heat. I wasn't tired at all; I was just confused at this new feeling.

Minutes later, still deep in thought. I heard something; I quickly remembered to clear my thoughts so she wouldn't sense me.

I could hear what sounded like someone standing up and walking slowly. Her silhouette came into view as she stopped between me and the feint moonlight seeping in from the den's edges. Hopefully she hasn't seen me.

In the most sweet and innocent tone I had ever heard, "where am I?" she asked herself rhetorically, she obviously didn't know I was here.

I kept my mouth shut as my mind began racing about her, despite my best efforts.

Her silhouette jerked towards me. I froze. My presence known, betrayed by my own mind.

She waited a moment and said, in an alert kind of tone, "If you think your kidnapping me, I'm not going down without a fight!" she half yelled.

Now I had to think, 'oh shit, she thinks I'm that Ryperior,' I panicked a bit. I thought quick and told her as calmly as I could, "No. I'm not Ryperior, I saved you from him!"

"Oh yea? Then why am I in a cave?" she asked.

"Because, it was getting late, I thought to myself I couldn't just leave you to be killed by nocturnal predators, I could never forgive myself if I did." I said, feeling kind of good getting that out.

"... Then who are you?" she asked speaking in a cautious voice.

"I'm nobody, just go back to sleep and you can leave in the morning." I said as calmly as I could.

She paused a moment. "I don't have to stay here, I can just teleport whenever I want, but I want to see you and thank you properly," she said in a determined voice.

I swallowed a lump accumulating in my through.

"I just couldn't leave you out there," I said, "I just wanted to help, that's all."

"Okay..." she said a bit calmer now, "Can I at least see you so I can thank you appropriately?" she determined to see me.

I paused a moment, thinking to myself, 'Do I let her go and never see her again? Or do I let her see the monster I am?"

Almost as if she could read my mind, she said, "It's okay if you think your ugly," she said comfortingly, "I just want to see you."

I decided to show myself. The worst I could do was scare her.

"Wait there just a moment." I said to her, slithering in the darkness over to where I knew it was. A lantern, I found it one day and kept it for times I needed to see down here.

I used what little light there was and my keen eyesight to use my tail blade to open the small clear door to the lantern.

I whispered to myself, "Here goes nothing."

I opened my mouth slightly and breathed a few embers into the lantern, lighting it. It's small fire shining bright and warm.

I held it by the ring on top of it with my tail blade. I turned around and held up the lantern so Gardevoir could see my face.

Only a small circle of light paved the cold stone floors, my enormous coils in a zigzagging heap behind me, flowing out of the ring of light.

I could only see the bottom of Gardevoir's skirt, her from the knees down faintly. My heart beat speeding up as I worried if she would accept me or not.

I waited a moment, her white skirt not moving to or away from me. I was curious of the look on her face. I wanted to see her expression, but it was not my choice if I saw it or not, it was up to her if she wanted to express her gratitude to a colossal serpent.

My mind was blank, not thinking of anything as she remained still. I longed to see her move towards me in acceptance... but it seemed she had declined, like she was rejecting me for what I am.

I lowered the lantern slightly, and leaned my head forward slightly with depression setting in as I began to turn around and slither away sadly.

I stopped at a slow stepping sound. I froze, 'is she…' I thought, my own mind helplessly emotional right now. I turned around, holding the lantern up again to see her slowly stepping into the ring of light from the lantern.

The bottom of her white elegant dress seeming to fade into existence from the pitch black darkness of the den, slowly more of her body shown in the light where I could see her. I couldn't help but look at her body, her long smooth snow-white skirt flowing just above the ground, her green hands coming into view by her hips, her figure flowing upward showing her waist line, her slender stomach covered with a green blouse, her crimson crest glowing softly a warm red color, her small blouse wrapped rightly around her breast, showing off their good size. My eyes stopped on her breast for a moment, but I continued. Her arms were covered entirely with the same green skin as her blouse covering her torso up to her shoulders, her flawless white skin flowing up her neck, and her face… her ruby red eyes, green hair offset coving half of one of her eyes, her ear like points coming off the sides of her face making her expression stand out more.

I don't know why, but I felt like I couldn't control myself just looking at her, taking in the way she looked so much. The strange new feeling taking over my mind, it wasn't bad… but I didn't want to resist it, it made me nervous around her, and want to be confident.

I was speechless as her beautiful figure stood there, looking at me with a look of sympathy on her face.

"Y…you're not afraid of me?" I asked a bit confused.

"Of course not, why would I be?" She replied to me.

I was kind of puzzled for a moment, "I'm a Seviper. Aren't we supposed to be scary?"

"Well yea, but you saved me," She said looking away a bit, "and you're not trying to kill me," she laughed a bit.

I couldn't help but chuckle along with her. I was actually socializing with somebody… for the first time. It felt amazing.

"So why are you alone? I thought Seviper lived in clans?" she asked after we stopped laughing.

"Well I've been alone as long as I can remember," I paused thinking back, "honestly I can't remember anything farther back than 10 years."

"Aw," she sympathized, "that's so sad."

I looked away from her, "yea, it's alright, I've learned to live on my own."

"Yea, I guess that's always a plus," she acknowledged, "Don't you get lonely, all by yourself?" she asked.

"Yea, this is the only time I think I've talked to somebody without being in a fight with them." I kind of laughed nervously.

"Wow, alone for ten years…" she said trailing off thinking to herself. Gardevoir stood up and walked up to me, "I want to see it for myself."

I didn't understand what she meant at first, 'oh right she's physic' I thought to myself.

Leaning my head toward her complying, she placed her right hand on my forehead and closed her eyes concentrating.

I just tried focusing my mind on hiding 'him' from her. I didn't want her to find out and be frightened; I know she would be if she saw 'him'.

For a second there was an awkward silence. Right as I was about to asks if it was working, suddenly my life began flashing before my eyes. Every day of my life I could remember going by in mere seconds. The last ten years of my life playing at about a month a second.

All the fights I'd been thourough (not involving 'him'). All the creaturs I was forced to slaughter, kill, and eat.

Before I knew it, it was over. My eyes wide open I could see Gardevoir again. She had a sympathetic smile on her face.

Every second of my life was now in her head, on second thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea in hind sight.

There was an awkward silence as she studied me. Like she understood me completely now, but obviously everything except 'him'.

"So... you saw everything?" I asked kind of nervously as to what she saw.

"No, only the important parts," she said reassuringly, "Mostly traumatic events and you're out look on yourself..." she paused blushing a little, looking away with a shy grin on her face,"...and what you think of me..."

This part I really hoped she didn't see. Eyes wide and blushing madly I stuttered,"...I am so sorry, I didn't mean for you to-"

She shook her head, "no, actually looking into you I saw you think of yourself as a monster. I think you look handsome," she blushed, looking away s bit more.

Surprised, self-assured, and relieved at she was cool with it, I sighed with relief. "So... you saw all the thoughts about how I though you would never like me?" I asked.

"Yep, and the ones about how hot I look, and the dirty ones you shook out of your head... and I am very impressed at how you use your head more than your dick." she said blushing a little at the last part.

I chuckled a little at the last part "Looks like I'm better at keeping my head on my shoulders than you."

She blushed more and laughed with me a bit. I heard her laugh and felt something inside me click, like a sense of accomplishment.

"So, enough about me," I slithered over a little closer to her, "I want to get to know you now."

"Well, I guess it's only fair," she shrugged, "well, I live on the edge of the woods with my trainer"

"You're a human's Pokémon?" I asked kind of shocked, 'well it would explain why she was walking around the bad part of the woods' I thought to myself.

"Yea, we moved in yesterday," she replied.

"Hu, I never meet a humans Pokémon before," I said, "how is it?"

"Well, depends. If you get a jerk life can suck, but Jack, my trainer, he's pretty nice," Gardevoir said.

"Are there any other Pokémon with you and Zack?" I asked curiously.

"Yea, Blazeken, he's pretty nice." She said, thinking a little.

"So how were you raised," I asked as to get a clue as to what it's like to have parents.

"Well, Zack raised me from an egg, and he already had Blazeken, back then he was a Combusken." she thought back.

"Cool," I said, she noticed I was a little hurt, from not remembering my child hood at all.

"Well I'm sorry you can't remember anything," she reached over to hug me on my neck just below my head to comfort me. I blushed as she wrapped her arms and around me, the warmth radiating off of her body in the cold damp cave.

Looking away blushing, I tried to change to topic, "so... guess I'll call it a day", I said, clearly nervous as hell. I broke the hug as I shifted to coil up in a neat stack.

"Oh, alight," she said kind of disappointed. She started looking around at the den, trying to pick out a spot to sleep.

Me noticing this, I felt kind of guilty. Turning back to her, I asked, "... You wanna sleep with me?" I opened up my coils into a comfortable looking nook. "N-not in that way I stuttered." she giggled at the humor of the moment.

'Arceus her giggle is cuter then hell' I thought as she climbed over my coils and on to the big black and gold bed. Honestly she was really warm. I tried to keep her off my lungs as I did my beat hide my growing members from her view just in case.

She lay in my makeshift bed, and I made the worst de decision of the day. I flickered my tongue trying to get a smell of her. Instantly my hormones kicked onto overdrive at the wonderful smell.

She finally stopped crawling around and lay down, "Ah" I grunted as her crest sticking out of her back sharply poked one of my coils.

"Oh, sorry" she apologized and adjusted to slip the crest between coils.

"You read my mind and saw how I thought about you, right?" I asked swallowing a lump in my thought.

"Yea…" she said with his view of her in her head.

"What do you think of me?" I asked curiously.

"… Well… I like that you're smart," she forced out of herself, like she was nervous about sharing her emotions too. I was suddenly feeling good about myself.

"I like how you look, how you are so gentle with me, so protecting… so caring for a total stranger," she continued, looking up at me with an understanding look on her face, "I like you for the person you are, not what you look like, but I really do like the way you look, the scar looks bad ass."

I lowered my head a little closer to her's, "You really think that? I always thought I was scary the way everyone would instantly run if they saw me" I said.

"I don't think of you as a monster, you're more than that to me," she said, blushing, obviously nervous about something, "You're my hero."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," I said gratefully.

"I'm glad you saved me." She said looking into my eyes.

"Me too." I said, chuckling a little to this.

Then I made probably one of the best mistakes I've ever made. I flickered my tounge again, taking in an intoxicating smell that made me melt, "why do you smell so good" I asked.

"Probably because you're supposed to eat me" she giggled at the irony.

"No, it's not that... It's something else, I've never smelt it before" I began thinking about what it could be.

Suddenly she clammed up, not saying a word. Suddenly the thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I move my head above her and look her in the eyes, "Are you in heat?"

Her blushing face instantly lit up, she turned her head away in slight guilt at her lack of control.

"I'm okay with it... it's just a really good smell" I lied as the hormones flooded my brain, wrapping my mind around one thing.

"...Have you ever had sex before?" she asked kind of nervous. I looked to her again, with those thoughts just hammering away at my self-control.

"…Well... no, now that I think about it, you?" I asked.

"No..." she said, even more nervous. I could feel her heartbeat speeding up through one of my coils.

She lay there on top of a small mattress made of me, looking up at my head, held above her's.

I looked into her beautiful red eyes; big, smooth, and warm. Her pure white face blushing almost as bright as her eyes.

"Seviper," she said as if to get my attention, still looking deep into my eyes.

"Yea," I replied. I knew she was going to ask a question, I was dying to know if her question was what I think it was.

"Do you… do you have… those kinds of feelings for me?" She asked shyly, looking away blushing brightly.

I thought about it in my head; the way I looked at her when I first saw her, the way I rushed to help her, offering her shelter, offering her a place to sleep (me as a bed). Yea, I was defiantly in love with her.

Understanding what she meant I said, "Yes… yes I do," surprising myself at how this sudden confidence came over me. I was almost thinking this was something out of a story at how this was all happening.

She looked back to me, still blushing brightly.

"Hey, Gardevoir," I said.

"Yea," she responded nervously.

"You never answered my question," I said with my new self-confidence taking the reins.

"What," she asked innocently.

"Are you in heat?" I asked with a straight face.

Her face lit up again, "A little, yea," she said quietly, half looking away.

"I can fix that if you want me to," I offered, some voice in the back of my head spurring me on, "but do you trust me,"

"Well..." she trailed off still looking away nervous.

"I understand if you don't," I lied.

She looked up at my face again, her face redder than hell. "I trust you."

Her words rang in my head. She had gone from total stranger, to acquaintance, to friend, to girlfriend, and about to be my lover, all in one day.

Her hands moving to her long flowing white skirt, opening the unseen seem.

My mind helpless but to look, her skirt opened more and more, the opening spreading up her legs torturously slowly. Inch by slow nervous inch, she revealed herself to me.

I forced myself to look away; I moved my eyes back to her's. She was obviously nervous as hell, "You don't have to if you don't want to," I forced out of my mouth, my conscience kicking in for a second.

She kept looking away from me, blushing blazingly. "Well…" She said nervously, obviously not knowing how to say it, but obviously wanting it.

I lifted my two prized full-sized towers, showing them to her with a hell of a blush spreading across my face, "so, how are these going to fit."

She starred at them in amazement for a moment; just looking back and forth between them.

I had always assumed sense I was bigger than normal, maybe my dicks were too, made sense to me, though I had no way of actually knowing.

Gardevoir stopped gawking at them, she continued to part the unseen seem along her long flowing skirt to reveal her mound, white fluid leaking out onto her legs and skirt.

Shifting my coils, I moved my twins over to her face, while I moved my face to her lower lips. I flickered my tongue, taking in the intoxicating aroma of her juices, barely.

She seemed confused at how I was putting my tools on the wrong end, but I had a plan. "I've always wanted to try something, I think it's called 69ing, I watched two humans doing it once," I said, remembering the first time I accidently stumbled upon and witnessed sex, but sadly not be a part of.

Busy studying her body, suddenly I gasp and threw my head back as I feel her warm mouth engulf my lower dick, her warm hands, massaging the other. I didn't expect her to be so willing, nor for it to feel that good.

Gaining control for a second I moved my head back to her body. Extending my tongue to her mound, thrashing it around inside her pulsating walls, I licked at her entrance tasting her juices.

"Woah, ahh…" she asked moaned into my cock at the feeling of my tongue brushing her neither regions.

Her tongue quickly resuming swirling around my dick as she took in more, my eyes rolling back in my head at the amazing experience of her mouth engulfing my tool. Her hands running up and down my other dick.

Suddenly I feel my dick being given a hand job, suddenly be enveloped by another mouth.

Immediately after I stop twitching at it, I lift my head to see her hands around the second one, but feeling perfectly like her mouth. "How... how are you doing... That?" I asked, struggling to free up my brain enough to speak.

Her voice answered in my head, 'I'm physic, remember. I have telekinesis.' she thought to me telepathically.

It was almost too much for me, two blow jobs at once. What little brain power I had left was to return the favor, eat her out.

I lowered my head, careful of my fangs, and lunged my young into her dripping wet slit. Rubbing it around through the tight hole. My scenes of smell and taste filled with her juices, to this, it felt like my dicks had minds of their own; almost thrusting themselves.

Immediately her body began twitching, her back arching at the feeling. My physic BJ kind of flickered a little but it returned, she moaned into my dick.

Until now, she had only had the first 3 to 4 inches in her mouth, her hands telekinetically rubbing off a BJ about the same. I thrusted in a little more, down deeper and deeper, at first she made a grunt in protest.

Almost immediately I found her G-spot, upon brushing it with my tongue, with almost perfect timing, she opened her thought to let out a moan, moan muffled by my dick, immediately I thrust into her through.

At first she was stopping, but she suddenly picked back up, apparently she decided she liked it suddenly. I almost passed out from the feeling of just 5 inches. I kept myself from just thrusting all the way in, and began instead slowly pulling out, and thrusting in more than before.

My eyes closed, almost mindlessly panting at the feeling of my cocks hitting the hilt of her mouth(s), of having all 8 inches deep in her thought(s). I began short rapid thrusts, as all senses of self-control slipped out of my mind as I entered ecstasy.

Losing control I thrust in and out, madly. Suddenly I burst my load down her thought, and onto her chest. The warm seed shooting out of me through both

Pulling out she gasps for air, moaning. I wasn't going to stop because I was done... for now.

"Don't stop... Not yet." she pleaded.

My tongue swirling around in her wet hole, she arched her back wildly, moaning and gasping.

Seemingly out of nowhere, I felt her pussy shrinking around my tongue, something in my head told me to stop, it wasn't Gardevoir but I did as it wanted.

Pulling my head out from between her legs, I liked at her with a slight grin. She on the other hand was confused at what I thought I was doing stopping so close.

I lifted up my members, looking at them she got the idea and grinned.

"Are you sure you want this," I asked, in my mind there was no doubt that she was dying for release.

"Yes, I want you to do this," she said, "and I wouldn't want it with anyone else," those words would ring through my mind for the rest of my life.

I lowered my two throbbing members to her holes, "do you want it in both?" I asked, not sure if she wanted both.

"Yes, do me, don't hold back," she said desperate. 'wow, she really wants this'.

Her saliva still glistening on my cocks. I linked them up, getting ready. "Wait," she almost yelled.

"What is it?" I asked not having a clue to what she wanted.

"Can you hold me down, I know I'm going to move a lot," she asked.

Looking down at her, I didn't and at the same time did want to wrap her. "But what if I hurt you," I asked REALLY not wanting to not hurt her.

"Seviper," she said getting my attention.

"Yea," I looked into her eyes.

"I trust you," she said swallowing.

Grinning now, that sentimental statement, I knew was going to follow me the rest of my life, I just knew it.

Looking down making sure I was ready. Looking back up to her I began moving my bedding around her neatly.

She tucked her arms into my coils.

"This is kind of ironic," I grinned at her. Gently, wrapping a coil around her torso, careful of her spike.

"How," she asked.

"You wanting to be coiled by a snake," I chuckled a little.

She giggled a little at the irony too, 'God she's cute when she laughs', I thought.

Finally, as she asked, she was coiled; her arms held firmly against her body.

"Ya know, you could stand to be a little bit tighter," she teased.

"Oh really," I played along, "How's this," I said tightening my grip on her body playfully.

We both laughed a little. Our eyes meeting as we joined in a passionate kiss. Her sweet lips over my larger mouth felt warm.

Before I knew it she was pressing her tongue against my lips wanting to make out. I gladly obliged, opening my mouth slightly. Her tongue was even sweeter, returning the kiss, I slid my longer, narrow, and muscular tongue imto her mouth.

Eventually she broke the kiss, gasping for breath, "do it, I'm ready," she huffed and puffed.

Having my lengths in position the whole time, slowly I began sliding them both in her pussy and ass.

The warm sensation surrounded the head alone; the warm and wet environment was a tight fit.

The other dick sunk into an even tighter, warm and drier hole. Gardevoir's moaning loudly as her back arched inside my coils.

I grunted upon entering, eyes closed, and unable to breath at the amazing experience.

Gardevoir on the other hand took it much, MUCH differently. Moaning loudly and gasping for air loudly. Her body attempting to flail in every direction possible underneath my coils. Her legs wrapping around the coil entering her. Her eyes clenched shut, head thrown back, mouth wide open wailing. We were only in 2 inches.

I stop, thinking I hurt her, "are you-".

"DON'T STOP", she shouted over me.

I resume slowly plunging into her body.

My eyes shut, barley able to breath as the feeling shot through my body.

She moaned louder, beginning to run out of breath.

Suddenly I hit something in her vagina. I of course stop, Gardevoir's face scrunched up in obvious pain at this.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked sincerely, and willing to stop if she wanted to.

"Do it, break it," she gasped for breath.

I close my eyes and in a swift thrust, break her hymen, take her virginity, and loose mine.

Opening my eyes I could see her face racked with pain, a tear forming in her right eye. Delicately, I brush it off with my tail blade.

I give her a peck on the cheek and slowly continue, focusing every ounce of my concentration on not banging away wildly for her sake.

Gardevoir slowly began her pleasured moaning mixed with teeth gritting deep breaths.

Finally I reach the bottom, her vagina only taking in about half disappointingly, but her ass just kept going.

"Do it, don't hold back," she spurred me on.

Faster, I pulled out a couple inches and thrusted back in; her slick and warm cunt fitting perfectly, and her ass being rougher and tighter.

Now I was starting to breathe deeply, exhaling upon thrusting into her body. Her back pushing against my coils a lot more as she was practically screaming now.

A bit faster now, I was beginning to breath faster now, grunting on every thrust in.

Her vagina beginning to clench down around my throbbing dick.

"You're so tight," I managed to say between thrusts.

Her body trying to move in every direction possible, only to be held down by me, and for some reason, her struggling was kind of a turn on.

Faster and faster, now I was really pounding her. Her moans only escaping when she exhaled. Still breathing deeply, but faster, I thrusted away like my body had wanted to sense the first time I saw her.

Her slick cunt squeezing down, I couldn't hold it anymore. With the few final thrusts harder and harder, I grunted loudly with each thrust. Suddenly my dicks started shooting my seed all over her insides, one powerful burst at a time.

At the same time I felt her pussy clench down, her back arched against my coils as she let out one final moan, her body gushing out her juices all over my dick.

The feeling running through my mind was the greatest thing I had ever witnessed.

Eyes wide in orgasm, she slowly calmed down from her climax. Her head turn towards mine, her face the brightest red imaginable.

I wasn't giving up somehow, my body, even after release was still going at it. I knew she was done, so with the last of my strength, I managed to force myself to stop.

I rest my head on the coil around her torso, looking Gardevoir in the eyes.

She was still catching her breath. She looked me in the eyes in return.

"So, how was it," I asked, wanting to know her side of the story.

"You were awesome," she smiled, "was I squirming alot?" she asked.

"Oh yea," I grinned, " you wouldn't hold still for a second." I answered.

"Wow, I can't believe we just did that," she looked up at the ceiling.

"You were amazing too, I mean, you're so tight," I admired about her, "I'm surprised you fit perfectly."

"You feel so good inside of me," she said about how I was still in her.

A moment passed with us looking into each other's eyes, just staring.

"So what do we do now," I asked seriously.

Her mind picking up on what I ment, "Well, all we can do is hope my trainer accepts you into our home."

I thought for a second, 'What if he hates me for being a seviper'.

"He won't, and even if he does, he would take you in for me.

I smiled at her, how she could change my mind on something was amazing to me.

I moved my head in closer, kissing her sweet lips softly. Pulling away when I was finished I looked into her loving eyes and said, "good night."

"Good night," she replied, smiling back.

I laid my head down, and with my tail blade and smothered the flame in the lantern.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is. Chapter 2 of the best thing that's ever happened to me, I'm just as excited to be writing this, if not more than you are to be reading this.

Just a heads up for my readers, there will be endorsement from some more popular authors. A kind of deal with others where I get to make a cross over with their stories, in return they simply have to say so to their fan base, and I announce this to everybody, though some have contributed plenty of ideas to help me, witch I greatly appreciate. I will label references to other authors and their stories at the bottom of the chapter they are in.

Here is a list of major co-conspirators in making this story possible, they will have entire chapter(s) dedicated to their crossovers, but I have plans on using some them here and there as frequent characters throughout parts of the story. That is if they allow me and put up with me asking tons of questions on their parts.

Infinity-PROKNIFER69

Talon Dragonborn

Livinlovindude

Deathlark

Yes, this chapter will help develop the story, and will end with another lemon scene, expect this one to be a whole lot better.

Oh yea, lemon warning ^^ if you don't like Pokémon/Pokémon lemons GTFO.

Chapter 2: The pack

I jerked awake to the presence of something all too familiar. I looked around to see I was in a solid white void, a place I went only a few times… my mind.

I turned around to see the one person… the one thing that haunted me day and night. A solid black snake like entity lye sprawled out on the ground with a seemingly endless body. The whites of his eyes were pitch black along with the rest of him. A dark energy slowly emanated from every inch of his body upwards like a slow motion fire, silently waving like the smoke from a calm candle. And the pupils of his eyes, the only thing about him that wasn't solid black were a dark, sinister, and blood curdling red that sent chills me down to my core.

I had known him for 10 long and haunting years, Dusk. He had been the only thing keeping me company for the lonely life I had lead, trapped deep within my mind. What the world was lucky to not know, was a curse to me. His dark powers locked away many years ago. Dusk was my curse.

"Hello, brother," Dusk said in a deep, dark tone.

Being dwarfed in size, despite me being large, Dusk was a giant compared to me.

"I've told you a hundred times, I'm not you're brother," I said in a calm, mildly annoyed tone.

He looked on at me with his wicked eyes, "Sssleep well?" he asked, slurring his "s" like he always did in his deep sinister voice.

Suddenly I grew suspicious, 'why would he bring that up,' I thought. "Does it concern you?" I asked testingly.

"Oh it very much doesss," he said looking away into the blank distance, he continued asking, "Do you remember what happened lassst night?"

I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't see how he was involved in it. "Why does that concern you?"

"Becaussse what happened provesss a point, a very big point you can't ignore," Dusk said grinning to himself.

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"All thessse yearsss alone in the wild, you've been able to control me only becaussse you didn't have anything elssse to focusss on, and lassst night with Gardevoir, you weren't focusssing very much." He said slowly in his tone.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

He continued, almost ignoring my question, "Last night. Remember that sudden 'burst of confidence' that helped you talk to Gardevoir? The sssudden urgesss you had with her? Fucking her lassst night?" He asked.

Suddenly the idea hit me like a ton of bricks. He had lead me to take advantage of Gardevoir last night. I was horrified, he had taken enough control to influence my actions last night, and I didn't even have a clue he was doing it.

Dusk chuckled to himself at the shocked look on my face, "Face it, you can't control me and be in love with Gardevoir, it'sss too much for you."

With a hint of fear in my voice, I asked, "What are you saying?" I asked, full well knowing what he meant.

"I'm sssaying, you can't love her 'and' protect her from me," he said looking back at me with a sinful smirk on his face.

Suddenly I was skeptical, "So why didn't you make me kill her last night? I know you enough that you would have made me do that if you could have."

"Sssadly, you would have noticed, you would have ssstopped whatever you were doing and ssshut me away again completely. But it proved my point, that you 'can't' love her." He sneered chuckling to himself.

I was speechless. The idea of hurting Gardevoir was too much, I couldn't let it happen, "No… you're wrong…" I said quietly.

Dusk stopped laughing and paid attention to me again, "What wasss that?"

"I said you're wrong," I said with vigor growing in me, courage to stand up against Dusk, "I'm not going to let you control my life. You're not the one who suddenly has a chance to live a happy life, and I'll be damned if I let you stop me."

Suddenly Dusk looked a little surprised, but quickly his face changed to a slight grin, "You think you can control me, you're a fool. Nobody can keep me locked up in this prison you call a body. The moment I get out, I'm going to ruin every lassst ounce of your miserable 'life' that you're ssso reluctant to pursue."

With that he ended the conversation; he reared back his head and opened his large maw, and lunging it forward at me. The loud howl of the crackling column of fire roared down toward me.

I flinched to protect myself by covering my head, but it was not use as the flames as hot as hell washed over my body.

Everything went black. The heat of the flames slowly churned down to a comfortable warmth. Everything was black. Dusk was gone, and I was motionless.

Seconds later, I awake slowly to the dark interior of the den, only a little bit of light that seeped in from around the edges of the make shift wooden door blocking the entrance. Lying not far from it, there was just enough light to see. I slowly lifted my head, looking at the sleeping face of Gardevoir. Her mouth closed, and her eyes shut, silently breathing while asleep. She looked so calm and peaceful, her pale white face actually smiling a bit in her sleep.

She was still in my loose coils from the night before. Her body feeling so warm, I just didn't want this moment to end, her gentle breathing making my coils around her torso move up and down, just to sit here and embrace the girl I had fallen in love with.

I began remembering how yesterday played out. Yesterday was the day that would change my life forever, but just remembering last night was making my tools harden. I looked down at them, suppressing the dirty thoughts.

Looking back to her, I caught her just in time to see her waking up. Her big red eyes only half reveled, making her have a kind of dreamy look. She looked up at me with her gentle red eyes.

"Good morning," I said smiling, "sleep well?"

"Yea," she said, taking a second to wake up, and continuing with a slight smile on her face, "I was dreaming about what happened yesterday."

I frowned a bit, feeling a little guilt about taking advantage of her like that.

Gardevoir's face scowled a bit too at my reaction, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… I feel a bit guilty for taking advantage of you last night," I said, I continued, "I pressured you into it."

She looked away from me now, looking away blushing a bit, looking a little embarrassed, "Oh, well… I… kind of helped you a little on that…"

Suddenly I was a little shocked, "You mean… you-"

"I didn't 'make' you want to admit that you liked me," She began to explain a bit, "I saw that you did like me, but you were too nervous to come out and say it.

I was speechless. I could even feel Dusk in the far corner of my mind getting surprised by this. "you… you hypnotized me?"

"Well… not exactly, gave you a nudge in the right direction," she said a bit guilty.

"I- I'm alright with it and all, but… It's a little overwhelming that you did that." I said laughing a bit.

She nervously laughed along with me, laughing off the awkward moment.

"With our without you helping me to say it, I love you," I said to her out of my own free will.

She smiled now out of compassion now. The look in her eyes told me she cared, that she loved me. It was a warm, comforting feeling I hadn't known before yesterday. Just that look in her eyes told me all I wanted to hear in life.

She continued to look up at me. Her lips moving softly, her voice barely audible, and her feelings riding on her words, she said the slowest, most meaningful sentence I had ever heard come from her lips, "I love you." Just the sound of those words coming from a girl with her own free will to pick any person in the world, and she chose me in the same exact way as I did for her.

Those three words shook my mind, stirred up emotions long forgotten and revived a little part of me inside I had never known. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes, but quickly dissipated. The feeling of being loved, true and heartfelt love.

This was one of the moments that drove me to live a life, and to live it with her.

Looking in her eyes deep red eyes, I could just feel a connection. For me, it was like a dream come true. My whole life being alone, and suddenly I come across that special someone so few are lucky to ever find.

She smiled, giggling a bit. The soft laugh she had just made my mind melt every time. The intoxicating sound of her giggle always calmed me down.

She stopped and looked up at me and returned my look again. I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, and backed my head up again.

Her eyes had a slight glint in them from the low lighting somehow, giving her a slight angelic glow I hadn't noticed before somehow. Just something about her made my heart tremble around her. Through all of the dark things I've done, I was still just as vulnerable to a girl as any other person, especially Gardevoir.

"I love the way you laugh," I complemented her, still smiling.

She turned her gaze away blushing a bit.

"I like a lot about you; your hair, your eyes, the way you walk, the way you talk," I said, feeling like my words came from some part of me I never had before.

She looked back at me, blushing much brighter now, "I like you for who you are, only a few people I've ever known have been so caring and thoughtful as you," she said, complimenting me in return.

I grinned a bit in satisfaction at how she had the same kind of feelings I did for her.

I was here with her that I felt like I was generally happy. For one of the first times in my life, I was truly, and honestly happy. I was determined to not let anyone or anything harm Gardevoir.

Gardevoir smiled a bit at my ideas apparently. "I'm glad you're happy," she said smiled a bit, "Can you let me up please?" she asked politely.

With her already in my coils, I lifted her up off the ground carefully, and standing her up gently. Her feet on the ground I drew my coils off of her, revealing her slender figure with her cloth like dress still on.

"Thanks" she said looking up at me. My head still held up slightly higher, making me feel taller.

"So, are we going to your place?" I asked.

"Yep, unless we need to stop somewhere." she answered.

Just then I had an idea of a place to take her before we went to her place, a kind of surprise. "I know somewhere we can stop by first. I know you'll like it." I said, smiling at her.

"Okay," she agreed with a smile, "let's go."

I look back towards the opening to the cavern, the wood loosely fitting over the hole shining light in from around the edges here and there.

I pushed it aside with my tail blade, sliding it out of the way. I slithered out of the den opening foot by foot into the warm and bright day outside. Quickly sliding my body out into a semi-circle around the entrance, I looked around to make sure nobody saw us.

Looking up, I could see that the blue sky was almost uninterrupted except for the late morning sun and a few small clouds off in the distance

I turn my head back to then den to realize it might be a bit harder for Gardevoir to get out. Trying to help, I lowered the end of my tail. Being cautious with my blade, I wrapped a narrower segment around her waist and lifted her up easily thought the opening. Then setting her down, straddling my body within a few feet of my head.

From my head down to the segment of my body I usually laid on the ground was about six feet, where my body turned sharply with the ground. Gardevoir sat along the beginning to this part of my back, her arms around my neck in front of her hugging around me, the heat radiating from her body keeping a constant soothing kind of warmth.

I could feel that sense of accomplishment again at her holding on to me, a feeling that somebody gives a damn about me other than wanting me dead. I never really had anybody care for me before.

Sliding the wooden door like piece of wood back in place, to make sure no one found my den just in case we needed the den later for some reason, I kind of liked to plan ahead.

I had a surprise for Gardevoir, a place to show her. I know she would love it, I think it would show her how much I care for her, I just felt like I could never fully show her how much I loved her. I know we just met but I felt like I loved her so much. She's the only real person I've ever really come to know.

Swiftly sliding across the forest floor we headed toward the place I wanted her to see. Knowing she could read my mind, I tried only to think of the look on her face I could imagine her having after she saw it.

"So, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" I asked trying to get to know her a little better, my body racing across the ground rapidly.

"Not really," she said, "a lot of Pokémon would hit on me, but they were all just trying to get laid."

"But you slept with me." I stated the inconsistency, it didn't add up how she wouldn't do the same with others but she would with me.

"You weren't just trying to get laid, you were actually being genuine," she hugged me a little tighter, "and that's one of the things I like about you."

"One of," I asked, not knowing my good qualities all that well.

"Well you're considerate, you saved my life, you're gentle, you're huge, and I've always kind of liked snakes," she listed, hugging me a little tighter.

Thinking back on what she said, it was all true. Hell, I typically wouldn't even kill any of my food unless it was something that tried to kill me first or it was already dead.

Seeing the clearing in the path to the left I stopped at the foot of a hill leading out of the forest. The tree line still covering the area in front of us but the hill in front of us was a kind of gate way out of the expanse of trees.

Helping Gardevoir off my back, I looked her in the eye. She looked a bit excited, but she still kept a look of unknowing innocence. I led her up the hill populated with light green grass.

'I know she's going to love this' I thought to myself.

Leading her up the hill, my tail blade in front of her eyes to make the moment perfect for when she sees it.

Once almost to the top of the hill, with a perfect view, I lifted my blade out from in front of her face. Instantly her face lit up with amazement at the sight. In front of her was as far as they eye could see, nothing but lush grass, clovers, and every shape, color, and size of flower imaginable in this lush open field stretching beyond the tree line.

Her jaw dropped as she gasped quietly, "…I… I love it," she thanked me, almost at a loss for words as she turned to look at me with a thankful grin.

"But that's not all," I slithered out in front of her.

I stopped next to the single unusual inhabitant on the hill. She looked down to one of the most unique thing I had ever seen, the real thing I wanted to show her.

On the very crest of this hill, a single four leaf clover stood straight up from a small barren spot the grass flooding the hill chose not to inhabit.

I explained to her the symbolic metaphor I had come to notice about it, "When I saw this place, I didn't think much about it, but then I saw this clover. I thought it was so strange, how opposites attracted. The most uninhabitable place in an entire field, and this clover found it and managed to thrive on it," I said, "and now thinking about it reminds me of you, because you accepted me for being what I am, not what I look like."

I paused a second, continuing almost laughing, "Dirt is dirt, even if the grass doesn't want it; people are people, even if everybody else hates them."

She smiled at the clover perched on top the hill. She moved her gaze to me now, "you're so thoughtful, you know that," she said grinning at me lovingly.

I just chuckled a little, and pulled closer to her in an embrace. I knew I was blushing brightly but I didn't care, "

I put a coil across her back hugging her a bit. Her arms around me, pulling me into an affectionate hug. Gardevoir's eyes seemed even more luminous with her so close.

Speaking quietly, I began, "You don't look at me like everybody else," speaking from the heart, "You look at me for who I am," I said pouring out my feelings to her.

She smiled, blushing slightly while looking away but quickly back into my eyes, she seemed kind of nervous.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with someone who understands me," I said softly, "someone like you." I finished.

She stood there a little breathless for a second, just looking back into my eyes in that one way that was so addicting to me. There was a pause as she began speaking, "I love the way you're so heartfelt," she giggled a little.

I leaned forward a little, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Her face was still blushing faintly; she had her head tilted down slightly. In the back of my mind I could hear slight whispers of her voice, like she was so lost in her own thought she was accidentally telling me something telepathically. I couldn't make it out but I didn't care, they were her thoughts, and she would share them when she wanted to.

I didn't want to leave the embrace, she felt so warm in the jubilant spring sunlight.

"I love you," I finally said. Her face seemed to beam happiness now.

"I love you too," she said, her face radiating gentle joy from her small smile and kind red eyes.

Being so caught up in the moment, I didn't dare break the loving embrace. Just to know that she loved me made me just feel so warm inside.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked. With that I picked her up off her feet with my coils around her, placed her back on my back, and slithered down the hillside back toward the forest.

"Okay how are we going to get there," she asked as the ground rushed by, her arms around my neck held in the air as I slithered quickly across the trail.

"We'll head back to my place, and then you can tell me the way you came from," I said.

"Sounds good to me." she agreed.

Minutes later we were at the rock I used to call home. I looked at it without a second thought, just trying to get to her place. I turned my head around facing her, "where to?" I asked.

She pointed down the path to the left, "that way," she said.

Looking at it, I set off again, down the path she pointed out.

Gliding along the dirt path, trees along both sides of us rushing by, Gardevoir holding onto me, her crest poking into me slightly as she hugged me as we practically flew along the ground. I flickered my tongue periodically, checking to make sure we weren't being followed.

The feeling of the warm sun bearing down from the sky above, and Gardevoir ridding on my back made me feel warm and comfortable against the slight chill of a breeze coming from in front of me.

I couldn't help but smile and be excited until I picked up an unfamiliar and fresh smell suddenly.

I always thought this area was unclaimed by any species nearby, but apparently this had changed within the past few hours. The strong smell of dogs hung in the air.

Still moving quickly, I moved my head side to side, looking for whatever creature or creatures had been here. Seeing a wet spot on the side of a few trees confirmed my belief, evidence of something had marked its new territory with urine, dogs.

"What's wrong?" Gardevoir asked curiously.

Before I could answer her, I heard the faint drum of a four legged creature. The nearby areas had been known for having on specific creature that would do this, one with bone like extremities coming out of it like an outer skeleton, and horns running up behind us, and fast approaching, Houndoom.

I snapped my head to the side to see what was following us. I was met with the violent and vicious glare of a Houndoom that was quickly closing the gap between us. Looking beyond it was another dozen or so Houndoom who seemed pretty ticked off, they too running in pursuit of Gardevoir and I.

I skidded to a stop suddenly, being careful not let Gardevoir fall of, and letting the dog run past us as he struggled to stop in time with us.

I looked around quickly to see them surrounding us.

Gardevoir hopped down off of me and stood in a ready stance, I formed a semi-circle around her while keeping an eye out on the surrounding mutt ambush.

My eyes fell upon the biggest of the pack, obviously the alpha male of the group at how he stood proudly as the others were hunched over snarling at us. His cold stare, big and menacing bones poking out of his body made him look like the one in charge.

He opened his mouth, and began speaking "I've heard a great many stories about you from the Zangoose." The alpha said a bit loudly in a deep authoritative kind of voice.

I hopped I could talk our way out of this. I didn't want to get in a fight today, not now. I spoke to him in the most intimidating and cliché voice I could muster, if I could scare them out of the fight I could avoid 'him' spreading through me.

Speaking in a loud hissing voice I asked, "What? That I've killed dozens of innocent Zangoose?"

He laughed, "No, they talked about how you attacked them, killed and ate children," he said, obviously believing whatever lies he had been told.

I looked down to Gardevoir, 'don't worry, I know you didn't do it,' she said to me telepathically, reassuring me. I couldn't help but grin a bit.

I looked around at the circle of canine foe, "So how many of these are willing to fight a child eater? Maybe now I can be a dog eater too," I asked playing along with the propaganda, hopping I could make them go about pissing on their new trees.

"Silence demon!" the alpha half shouted.

Almost busting out laughing at how they actually believed all of that. Then again it kind of goes with the snake stereotype.

I broke out into a mild, but intentionally malevolent chuckle, just loud enough for them to hear. "Demon is it now? I never really knew what name they had come up for me." I said to him.

I could see his eyes dart off to the side slightly and back to me. I knew they were planning some sneaky attack from behind me. That was the signal, I had seen it before and I wasn't going to be fooled by that trick the Zangoose tried to pull on me one time.

Gardevoir facing the alpha male as well, but I was certain she was aware of the shady tactic.

Gardevoir spoke up to me telepathically, 'There's one sneaking up behin-'

I interrupted her thought to me, 'I know, I saw the signal, the Zangoose tried this trick on be before.'

'Well I guess you've learned a thing or two out here?' she asked, probably grinning to herself a bit.

Faintly, one of them began sneaking up behind me, I couldn't hear him, but I could smell the fear leeching out of his breath with every approaching step as he quietly approached from behind. I played along with the trick and acted unaware of the sneak attack.

The alpha male kept speaking in an attempt to cover his subordinate. I tuned him out as I focused on the perfect timing necessary to kill the foul playing crossbreed mongrel sneaking up behind us.

I smirked a bit at how easy they were making this; I could hear the faint whisper of Dusk attempting to speak up, 'you know you could ussse a little of my power.'

Making sure I was only thinking to Dusk, I replied, 'I know, but I can't let you have any control, I don't trust you.'

'Oh, I don't want you're control. You need my power to sssurvive this fight, that'sss why I'm granting you my fire.' He said from the back of my head.

I was surprised a little, 'You're what now?'

'Consssider it a gift,' he hissed in his unique tone.

The sudden sense of being able to use Dusk's fire suddenly felt familiar in the back of my head. All of those times when Dusk had some control and would breath fire suddenly felt like I knew how to do it, it was hard to explain.

Step by silent step, I could just feel his presence just feet away. Nearly about to strike at me.

The alpha finished his little distracting speech with, "… you shall harm the world no longer!" he half roared triumphantly. Obviously this was the final signal to attack. He hadn't thought this trough very much apparently.

With the sound of the patter of feet and the final breath of the foe sneaking up behind me, I knew now was the time to strike.

With the sound of the last foot step signaling he was had leapt, there was now no way for him to stop his attack once I started to counter him.

Everything seemed to start moving in slow motion.

With one quick breath, I moved a bulkier portion of my body upwards to where my head was. I knew he would leap for my head to try to kill me quickly, so I moved a more muscular coil upward while dodging my head to the side.

Now seeing the split second expression of the Houndoom flying helplessly into the large spring shaped coffin he was about to fly into. His eyes wide open, fear spread across his face, a yelp probably forming in the back of his thought. There was now nothing he could do but have his life flash before his eyes. This is the very moment he would die, he knew it.

My coils I had lifted were in a position to surround the Houndoom once he was inside them. The large spiral shaped tomb ready to catch the dog.

As soon as his legs and head were inside the trap, I began closing the snare around him with all the force I had. I could feel the hard and cold bones that lie across the surface across his body, the matted and rough fur across his neck, back, and legs, and the very essence of his life, almost like it was ready to leave.

Faster than the blink of an eye, he was caught in my coils as I began my deadly hug in front of the others. I quickly moved him to have his head, poking out of my coils, pointing toward the sky for all so see his fate. With him displayed to his pack, I used every muscle in my body pulling at once with all my strength.

I watched as I cut his life short with that once squeeze. The sound of dozens of bones all crackling, napping, and popping echoed through the forest. The cry he had begun to form not even a second ago had only begun to sound through his through and out his muzzle. The cry cut short by the steel grip smashing all of the air out of his lungs at once. The very force of the embrace interrupting the increasing beat of his heart, with a silent squash his organs all began bursting, forcing liquids to shoot throughout his body on the insides, including the blood from his burst heart.

I kept crushing with all of my power, more internal devastation rushing through the still living dog. The sound of more bone being turned to grit, spine being violently cracked and splintered, stomach acids mixing with other various fluids and former organs, all of his body below the neck being demolished without so much as a scrape on his skin.

The final feeling of the unconquerable grasp clenching down farther sealed any hope of him even being alive for another thousandth of a second, the final act of my body smashing down on his body until it was as flat as tree bark. The feeling of his blood rushing through his veins upward toward his head. Now I could watch as blood shot out of his ears and eyes, nine kinds of vile juices began leaking out of his mouth, and his head suddenly bulged from the sudden onset of immigrant solution of everything that used to keep him alive.

The last of his life was sealed with the tidal wave of his own blood was crammed into his brain and burst outward through his eyes, nostrils, and mouth having nowhere else to go.

Now all was silent. The Houndoom was lifeless and limp with his own fluids all over his face, his pack mates stunned with horror and the eyes of the alpha male seemed a bit unnerved but retained most of his composure.

There was a silence as I unraveled my coils around the dead carcass. I tossed it a bit to allow the alpha male to get a better look at it. The mangled body being disfigured, out of shape: his chest flattened, legs broken and twisted, back bent wrong, head bulging, and blood and other colors of liquids flowing out of its nose, mouth, eyes, ears, and ass, all of that done in the blink of an eye.

I had a guilty conscious for doing it, but it was an almost instant death, and hopefully it would keep me from having to kill the others.

The other Houndoom had a look of horror on their face, no longer in a pose to strike. I was confident they would back down after seeing the gruesome fate each of them could suffer.

The sound of paws hitting the dirt with increasing speed began sounding behind me. The sound was getting louder, like a Houndoom behind me was approaching recklessly; I would have to make another example.

I quickly turned my head to have my gaze meet a Houndoom with his mouth wide open, filled with fire, and rage. I grinned at the challenge it presented, I was tempted to meet it with my own version of its attack.

I began building up heat in my mouth. The warm embers of the scorching fire in my mouth barely feeling warm as I began charging my head at the Houndoom that had begun advancing toward me only a second before.

Seeing his courage unwavering, his strides kept a steady pace as we came closer.

Only a few feet apart now, I began my offense. I slid my head to my right a little, his gaze following me as he still ran in a straight line, unable to change direction quickly enough. With my body unnoticed to him now, I raised my tail blade up into a thrusting position at the Houndoom from the left.

As he lunged his head toward mine, shifting his direction toward my head, my blade now had a clear aim at his right side. I smirked under the fiery veil emitting from my mouth. I thrusted the blade, rocketing for his body unannounced to the target.

I saw that determination and focus for one last moment as I kept eye contact. He had no idea he was in over his head. His eyes suddenly ripped wide open out of sheer pain and agony as my blade sliced through his side.

The blade had ripped through the side of his chest, right in the middle the blade stabbed straight through with a few gore covered inches stuck out the other side of the victim.

I had a bit of pity for him, so I decided to end his suffering quickly too. My only regret was that it could never be fast enough.

I lunged my flaming maw, wide open and clamped it down with all my force around the left side of his torso. My head being so large compared to his body, my right fang landed somewhere in the middle of his spine, the left right at middle of his neck and out the other side. The strong smell of burning fur filled the air and my mouth as the flames singed his coat inside my mouth like a grill. The sound of bone cracking and fragmenting under my jaws strength signaled his end as he made no other sound at the end of his demise.

My tail blade still buried in his crushed chest cavity poking out of his body in my mouth now, the dog's flattened, limp, and motionless body.

Ripping his skewered body off of my blade and tossing him aside to the other lifeless corpse for the others to see.

As the flames dissipated from my mouth, I could taste burnt blood in my mouth from biting the Houndoom.

I looked around the pack that still surrounded us, instead of looking horrified like I had hopped. They now seem more pissed off than anything.

I tried on last attempt to talk them out of it while trying to look as intimidating as possible, "So how many more do I have to kill to get it through your thick heads that I'm not going down easily?" This just seemed to make them more aggressive.

Without a word, the alpha male charged at me snarling, the others began rushing at me as well, this was not going to turn out to be an easy fight.

Gardevoir hadn't moved from the spot she had taken her original stance, she kept her cool like she had done this before. She looked like she had some experience doing this, even calm looking. I looked away from the pack of dogs rushing us and down to Gardevoir.

Almost immediately her gaze looked up to meet mine, she gave me a confident grin, 'we can take them,' she thought to me confidently.

I didn't know how well she could fight, but she acting like this was nothing.

I nodded back to her, moving my gaze to the pack quickly moving on us. Vengeful eyes, open snarling muzzles all running full speed.

Immediately Gardevoir vanished into thin air from the semi-circle I formed around her. She reappeared a few feet in front of one of the Houndoom in front of me closing fast. Her right hand clenched into a fist teeming with small yellow arks of electricity. She connected her fist firmly into the dog's forehead, discharging the electrical build up in a hard fist to the face, the Houndoom dropping to the ground and tumbling by Gardevoir before he could react.

I grinned a bit seeing how she could kick ass as much as I had hoped.

Seeing the main group of Houndoom still focused on me and coming in from all sides I thought fast. I gathered up some of my strength into my tail blade, a black shadowy glaze coating it. I thrusted out my darkened blade and slung it around in a large circle around me.

The large swing threw off the Houndoom. The blade slashing the first one across the face, the second gashing open one of their legs, the blade missed most as they stumbled to dodge it, but the Alpha male with his concentration, jumped the swing and leapt for my head.

Making eye contact I raised my coil up from the sweep and caught him by his back legs, wrapping them quickly. I quickly slung him around by his hind legs into another Houndoom that managed to come closer, the two of them tumbling off in that direction as I delt with the rest.

One of them lunging at me, I quickly dodged and sunk my jaws into his chest. The feeling of my venom jetting into his body as adrenaline ran through my head. The dog still in mouth crying out in pain, I could see another Houndoom rushing straight at me. I flung my blade at this one, the dark sword like tail slashing across his side ripping a large gash open with a sickening tearing sound, his body slamming into the ground flailing in pain as I could see blood soaked intestine peering out of the gash.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, I felt a Houndoom jump on my back, sinking his teeth and digging his claws into my flesh. My eyes slamming shut and I reared up in pain, my cry muffled by the dog in my mouth, at the sudden feeling of the mutt digging in. I bit into the Houndoom in my mouth even more out of the pain, the pressure from my jaws cracking and crushing his chest with the sound of a chorus of ribs crackling like tin foil.

I was really starting to get pissed off now, adrenaline making the pain fade away quickly. I flung the corpse held in my mouth aside, and turned my face to the one on my back. Momentarily he continued clawing and trying to ding into my flesh, but stopped cold as he noticed my stare, completely paralyzed with terror, fear now engraved into his eyes.

With a look of shock on his face I lunged my head forward engulfing his head in my mouth, snapping my jaws around his neck sideways, and twisting his head around a half turn with my mouth, a loud melody of deep snapping sounds rang out of his body at this. I released his snapped neck, the limp body dropping to the ground, his eyes blank and emotionless with death, but his face forever frozen in terror.

Looking over through the corner of my eye, I could see Gardevoir physicly throwing two of the hounds with a purple aura around their bodies against a tree with a solid bone shattering thud.

Seeing the alpha male running at me again, I prepared myself. He opened his muzzle and unleashed a torrent of fire through his mouth directly at me.

Thinking fast I raised my blade up to the center of the pillar of flame. As the fires met my blade, blackened with dark energy, they split into two narrower streams of pure heat, forking and allowing me to be unharmed, the flow of the warmth continued for a few seconds.

As he stopped I brought down the blade with all my force, I knew he would be there when he was done.

My presumption was correct as I felt the blade collide with his bone like horns ramming into the edge of my tail blade. He stopped cold in his tracks as we struggled with each other pushing with all of our might against the other.

We made eye contact for a brief moment, his head turned to the side a bit trying to push my blade back, his eyes burning with hatred for me.

Our struggle lasted a few seconds before he jumped backward, letting my blade crash into the ground. Immediately I followed up with a sudden thrust to try and catch him off guard. He dodged it and ran for me again in a zigzag pattern thinking he could dodge another attack.

'He's not the smartest,' I thought to myself, as circles my tail around behind him.

With my tail blade behind him all I had to do was move my body into a circle and close it to catch him. Before he even knew it I had him, but seeing a few of the other Houndoom still ready to attack, I had to be quick. Holding the dog in my coils, only his head poking out of them as he struggled helplessly under my steel grip, I swung my coil around like a mace, slamming him into the ground behind me head first.

Done with him for now, I released his limp body and returned my attention to the others still left, I returned to my defensive stance I hadn't barely moved out of the whole fight.

Gardevoir made a quick visit warping in and decking one in the face with a solid punch, electricity arching across her arm and into the Houndoom's face. She quickly warped behind it, kicking in it in the privates. She then warped again, now falling to the Houndoom from above, bringing a swift elbow down onto the back of its neck. The Houndoom's body dropped limp to the ground with a crack after having its ass toughly kicked within a second.

With only four of five left in a state of confusion from Gardevoir's hit and run attacks, I lunged forward, taking one of them by surprise, my right fang sinking into his skull and stabbing through the bottom of his head. I quickly unsheathed my fang from the now scrambled brain, the fang dripping wet with deep dark red blood and a bit of grey matter, I looked to the next one.

Quickly it too lunged at me unthinkingly, I thrusted my blade with perfect the angle being presented to me by the imprudent dog.

The darkness glazed blade glided towards the canine's head. The blade ripped flesh and cut through his gums and into his head. The narrower end slid between his jaws of his muzzle and down his throat, the following expanding wedge shaped blade splitting his head down the middle as it sliced through his skull right down the middle. Inch by warm blood gushing inch the blade carved his head into two even blood oozing halves. The blade finally stopping as it lodged deep into his chest cavity, scrambling most of his internal organs. At this point all I could see was two halves of a severely bleeding Houndoom head peeled to the sides and a couple of feet of my body covered in his blood coming out of his open bloody esophagus and wind pipe being flooded with blood, my blade completely sunk into its torso, the end housed somewhere in his abdomen.

Pulling the blade out, with bits of still beating organs, fractured bits of various bones, and murky red blood dripping off of it. Pure adrenaline practically coursing through my veins through the whole fight. I looked to the last one still standing.

The look of anger on his face was quickly dashed as Gardevoir warped in front of him, planting a punch discharging a brilliant electrical current brightly and loudly, making the Houndoom drop to the ground either unconscious or dead.

I looked back to see what had become of the Alpha male to see if I needed to finish him off, but he wasn't there anymore. Looking around, I could see the one I had slashed open before limping away with blood pouring out of his side and organs hanging out of the open wound. Other than that, the rest had run off.

"You alright?" I asked Gardevoir who seemed to be breathing a bit heavily from the fight.

She took a deep breath, and turned around to me with a slight frown on her face, "I'm alright, just a couple scratches."

I held a similar grim expression, I looked back at her and said, "Let's get going before they come back with more," as I began sliding myself out for her to climb onto my back.

"I hate having to kill," she said silently to herself, while stepping forward and hopping up to straddle my back while holding on again.

I hated having to kill as much as she did, but we didn't have a choice. Times like this were just as emotionally scarring to us as it was for the other's I, or in this case, we, had to fight.

I'd rather die than harm somebody for my own benefit, but it was self-defense. They decided to listen to the Zangoose, who hate me for no apparent reason, and decided to hate me for a reason they didn't even truly know about. It was truly sad that this had to happen.

** Authors note: Thanks guys for reading chapter 2, I appreciate all of your support, I enjoy reading what you have to say about a chapter and I hope to get more soon. Be sure to check back here occasionally, chapter 3 is right around the corner. It'll be a lot shorter though, it will be mostly dialog, introducing a couple new characters, and showing what will be going on for the rest of story.**

** Like/hate something about my story? Then put it in a review (FF) or comment (DA) , I'll be sure to read it, probably reply to it, and consider what you said.**

** I'm sorry I take so long to write a chapter, but I think it's worth it to help make sure it comes out well. I really enjoy writing this story, but lately my parents have become a bit of an issue with dodging them when I have to write this story.**

** To anybody who has an OC, I'll gladly take any you can lend me for the story. I'll be thorough with keeping the character consistent to how you created it. I'm taking any ideas in general on this story. Even if you're just suggesting a character that's never been in a story before, I'll take them.**

** Here's my list of credits to people who have contributed and in the order their help will/have appeared. If you want on the list, come up with something that I might use and you'll be on here next chapter.**

** Flygon Pirate - (character suggestion) Chapter _**

** Infinity-PROKNIFER - (crossover + character suggestions) – Chapter _**

** Talon Dragonborn – (crossover) Chapter _**

** Livinlovindude – (crossover) Chapter _**

** Deathlark – (crossover) Chapter _**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so things happened. I (the writter of this) got older, looked back on this and saw all the mistakes I felt I made in this story, mainly from not planning it out.

This isn't the end completely. Part of me wants to continue this in ways that doesn't have a cheesy/god awful story line of a 80's action movie that everybody loves or nobody hears about at how bad it is. This story will remain here but I want to carry this on from another character in a separate story.

Thank you for waiting, I'm sorry this has turned out to be more like Half Life 3


End file.
